This invention relates to an animal and bird restrainer and more particularly to an animal and bird restrainer to support the animal or bird during the cleaning or skinning thereof.
Many types of devices have been previously provided in an effort to suitably restrain or support wild game such as an animal or bird in position to facilitate the cleaning or skinning thereof. However, the prior art devices are either too large and cumbersome or are not adjustable for various animal sizes. Additionally, most of the prior art devices restrain the legs of the animal by piercing the same which causes damage to the fur of the furbearing animals.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved animal and bird restrainer.
A further object of the invention is to provide an animal and bird restrainer including means for supporting the legs of the animal or bird which does not damage the legs of the animal or bird being held thereby.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an animal and bird restrainer including horizontally adjustable U-bolts mounted in a block whereby the device will accommodate different animal or bird sizes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an animal and bird restrainer which is ideally suited for small game and which is easy to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an animal and bird restrainer which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.